


Interrogation

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Gun Kink, Interrogation, Kinktober 2018, Sexual Roleplay, Threats of Violence, Trans Connor, Trans Female Character, Trans girl Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 21: gun play ]“In fact... maybe we could help each other.”“Help each other?”





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I substituted in Gun Play for today. Gun play + trans girl Connor was requested by my friend Simon!

Gavin wakes up with a start. His arms pull against restraints, cuffed with leather to the chair he’s sitting in. His legs are cuffed similarly.

Telling himself not to panic, he looks around the rest of the room to assess the situation.

The space is dark, but clearly empty, lacking any sort of sharp materials within reaching. Even if there were, the chair is bolted to the floor, so he has no way to move the chair closer to anything.

He’s trapped.

The door opens. A figure moves into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

After a moment of suspense, a light turns on overhead. Gavin is momentarily blinded by the brightness.

Once his eyes adjust, he easily recognizes the figure before him.

“Jesus fuck. Connor?”

Connor smiles, her LED cycling blue as she steps closer.

“Glad to see that you’re finally awake, Detective Reed.”

The android seems almost dressed up, wearing a pencil skirt and a blouse. Her makeup is done with android preciseness.

“Why the hell am I here? The fuck do you want with me?”

Connor’s emotionless smile is bone-chilling.

“This is an interrogation, Detective. And you’re going to tell me exactly what I want to know.”

Gavin seethes, pulling futilely against his restraints.

“Or what?”

Reaching behind her, Connor pulls out a gun from the waistband of her skirt.

She aims it right between Gavin’s eyes, not a hint of hesitation.

“Or I’ll blow your brains out. Seem fair?”

Swallowing thickly, Gavin stares at the gun pressed to his forehead.

“What do you fuckin’ want?”

The android pulls the weapon away slightly, but still points it steadily at Gavin’s head.

“Some of your officers recently captured a deviant of mine. I need to know where he’s being held.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

Connor’s neutral face turns annoyed.

“I know you’re at the head of the deviancy cases, Detective.” She leans closer, Gavin unable to shift away with his back pressed against the chair. “Please try to refrain from lying.”

Straightening up again, Connor smiles. 

“Now, where is the android being kept?”

Gavin stays silent.

“I’ll ask again, Detective: where is the android?”

“Fuck you.”

Clicking her tongue, Connor rests one hand on her hip.

“I really don’t want to kill you, Gavin. Torture isn’t preferable either - I think we can both agree on that. But you’re really giving me no choice...”

Connor’s gun clicks as the safety is turned off.

Gavin’s heart pounds a little faster at that. His hands clench into fists as he tries not to panic.

The gun is aimed right at his leg; non lethal, but sure as hell gonna fuckin’ hurt.

There’s a long pause. Connor’s eyes roam over him - savoring his reaction? Despite her self-proclaimed reluctance to kill him, Gavin wouldn’t be surprised if she got some kind of kick out of this.

“Intriguing.”

Gavin’s thoughts stall, staring up at the confused robot.

“I didn’t know humans could experience arousal in such a situation.”

_Fucking hell._

Gavin really wishes his legs weren’t strapped to the chair right now - at least then he could attempt to hide his embarrassing erection.

“It’s- it’s the fuckin’ adrenaline, okay?”

“No need to explain yourself, Detective. In fact... maybe we could help each other.”

“Help each other?”

“I help you with that,” Connor says, eyeing his tented pants, “and you give me information.”

If Connor could let her guard down, then he might be able to escape. This is as good an opportunity as he’s getting.

“Or we could go with the torture instead.”

And there’s that. Gavin would much rather not be tortured, if possible.

“Fine. Deal.”

“Glad to hear, Detective.”

“And don’t fuckin’ call me that while we’re- while we’re fuckin’ having sex. It’s Gavin.”

“Alright, Gavin.”

Connor shoves her gun back into the waistband of her skirt, then kneels on the floor in front of him. His cock gives an interested twitch in his pants at the sight.

His belt and zipper are undone quickly. Connor pulls his dick out of his underwear with little fanfare.

Slowly, she licks a stripe up the underside, making Gavin shudder. Her mouth closes over the head, tongue flicking over the slit.

Gavin clutches the arms of the chair, trying to keep himself from bucking up into Connor’s mouth.

Head bobbing up and down, she envelops move of his cock in her mouth, the other hand wrapping around the rest.

“Fuuuuuck- how’re you so fuckin’ good at this?”

Connor pulls off his dick with a smirk.

“I may not have been made for this express purpose, Gavin, but that doesn’t mean I’m incapable. After all, who knows what functions one might need on a case.” She winks.

The image comes to his mind of Connor cuffed to the interrogation table, getting her brains fucked out. Gavin moans and rolls his hips up into her hand.

Connor honest-to-god giggles, startling him out of his fantasies.

“Do you like that idea, Gavin?” Her hand strokes his shaft. “What part of it is enjoyable? Me, giving myself to any officer? Getting fucked in the police station? Having me handcuffed, completely at your mercy?”

_‘All of it,’_ he almost says, but barely holds himself back.

Connor stands, leaving Gavin aching and waiting, unable to do anything.

She pulls the gun from her waistband, then expertly pulls down her skirt and underwear, leaving her bare from the waist down, besides her heels.

Gavin can’t help but stare. She’s completely hairless - he suspects she was designed that way. 

When his eyes look back up to meet hers, she seems contemplative.

“Now, I could try to fuck you on this chair, but I expect that’ll be uncomfortable for both of us.” She gestures towards him with the gun. “I’m going to free you. If you run, I will shoot you. Understand?”

Gavin nods, eyeing the gun. “Yup, got it. Run and you’ll kill me. Crystal clear.”

“Good.”

Connor pulls off his bindings with one hand, the other still pointing the gun at him.

Once he’s completely free, she helps him up, then pushes him to the back wall.

Her hand wraps around his cock again, the gun pressed against his jaw. Despite the even more ever-present danger, he finds himself getting more turned on by it.

“Fucking hell-“

The gun is pressed against his parted lips. There’s a pause as he looks down at the gun with fear.

“Open your mouth,” Connor commands, leaving no room for argument.

He does as she asks, and the gun pushes inside. It’s uncomfortable, but that’s probably the point. With Connor’s hand still pumping his dick, he moans around the intrusion.

“Is the danger arousing, Gavin?”

With the gun in his mouth, he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. After a moment, Connor takes the gun out of his mouth and pulls her hand away from his dick.

“This is gowing be a lot easier if you can pick me up.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Let’s give it a fucking go.”

Hooking one leg around his waist, Gavin’s hands support Connor’s thighs to help her. She hops up and wraps the other leg around him, pressing them together.

Gavin turns them around, pressing Connor into the wall.

Connor rolls her hips against Gavin’s dick, making him bite his lip.

“Fuck me,” Connor says.

“What about-“

“I’m self-lubricating and feel no pain. Just, _fuck me.”_

He certainly doesn’t need further convincing. Carefully, he guides his dick to her entrance, pushing in with one sharp thrust.

As Connor said, she seems unbothered by any pain, moaning at the feeling of Gavin inside her.

“God, you’re tight as shit.”

Gavin pulls out slowly, then slams back in. Connor’s hand grips his shoulder, legs tightening around him.

He repeats the process, speeding up to an appropriate pace.

Connor’s face contorts beautifully with pleasure, her moans sweet to Gavin’s ears.

He’s already close. Connor seems to be in a similar state, her LED flickering between blue and yellow as Gavin pounds into her.

“Shit, Gavin, yes!”

Something clatters on the floor, but neither of them seems to care. Gavin thrusts harder, making Connor’s nails dig into his skin.

He pushes his face into Connor’s neck, biting the skin there so hard that it peels away and leaves white casing exposed.

Gavin licks over the bare casing, and Connor screams, clenching tightly around Gavin. He fucks her through her orgasm, then comes inside a minute later.

They rest their foreheads against each other, both panting as they regain stability.

“You okay?” Gavin says.

“I should really be asking you that. I know I was a bit... intense.”

“You were perfect.”

Gavin kisses her softly, then helps her back to the ground.

“Thank you for that amazing scene, Honeybee,” says Connor. “As always.”


End file.
